The University of Washington's School of Nursing, Biology Department, and Educational Outreach are collaborating with the Puget Sound Educational Service District in the development of the Online Neuroscience Education about Drug Addiction (ONE-DA) project. The proposed project will bring together expertise from project partners to: 1. develop, for high school students, a comprehensive sustainable university level online biology course that focuses on the biology of addiction and drug abuse; 2. create a companion professional development experience, including a professional learning community, to produce a cadre of high school teacher leaders with expertise in addiction biology; 3. evaluate the effectiveness of the online course and professional development; and 4. disseminate the project materials and models. High schools across the nation are striving to find ways to increase student interest in mathematics and science as a way to better prepare students for post secondary education and scientific careers. This goal, coupled with the need to teach students about the science of drug abuse, opens the possibility for a high school biology course with a focus on addiction and drug abuse. The ONE-DA project will design, pilot and evaluate an online BIOL 100 college in the high school course that will allow high school students to enroll in a university level course and earn university credits while being taught by their high school teachers in the supportive comfort of the school environment. Biology 100-Biology of Addiction course will: increase student knowledge and understanding of the neurobiology of drug abuse and addiction; influence students' perception of addiction as a biological brain disorder; increase students' science literacy and understanding of research processes; and broaden students' occupational awareness in life science related fields, especially relating to addiction and drug abuse. The teacher professional development experience will: increase teachers' knowledge of the biology of addiction; and increase high school teachers' abilities and confidence to successfully teach a university level biology course with a focus on the science of drug abuse and addiction. The project will serve 50 high school teachers and approximately 2,600 high school students and address urgent educational needs. It will be developed and implemented by a team of content matter experts and educators whose collective experience and the resources available to them will allow for a unique and sustainable educational experience on the science of addiction. The projects' model and deliverables will be extensively evaluated and will be available for use by the education community and implemented on a self-sustaining basis beyond the finding period.